Uptown Girl: Caputilo 4: Un rockstar en el edificio
by Peter Azahel
Summary: Ela esta alterada. Jackie, su peor enemiga, le ha confirmado que sabe un secreto sobre ella, que de salir a la luz arruinara gran parte de su vida. Un nuevo personaje, muy particular, ha llegado al edificio, el estrés laboral y un nuevo expediente abrirán los temores mas profundos que Ela haya imaginado.


**CAPITULO IV:** UN ROCKSTAR EN EL EDIFICIO

-¿Esta bien Ela? – pregunta James al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué? Si, estoy bien – respondo.

-No lo parece, estas muy distraída. No has comido mucho – dice mirando mi plato - ¿Estas enferma o algo?

-No, no es eso, es solo que estoy algo cansada.

-¿El trabajo? – dice el bebiendo un sorbo de su te helado.

-Si, es eso. He estado un poco estresada últimamente. ¿En que estábamos? – digo tratando de retomar la platica.

Estos últimos días, me encuentro perdida a mi misma durante el día, a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento. No puedo dejar de pensar en Jackie, y en todo lo que digo sobre mí. _"Tu también has hecho cosas muy malas, cosas que si las personas supieran de ti, cambiarían de opinión sobre quien eres"_. Entonces si sabe. ¿Cómo? Creí que nadie lo sabía. Es algo que prefiero dejar en el pasado. No puedo permitir que venga a mi presente y me arruine las cosas. Pero ahora es imposible dejarlo atrás. Ha llegado hasta mí, de la mano de Jackie. ¡La odio! Tengo que actuar con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante. Añadido a eso, el señor Wallace me ha dado más pacientes cada día. En realidad no me quejo de eso pero, me niego totalmente a trabajar con niños. ¡Son niños! gritones, llorones, caprichosos, corriendo y brincando como locos de un lado a otro. _"Estas preparada Ela"_ me dijo el señor Wallace el domingo en casa de mis padres. Si claro. ¡Pero es que el no sabe! Tuve que seguir la corriente y decir que si. No tenía otra opción en ese momento.

-Me estabas hablando sobre el chico sospechoso de la otra noche frente a tu edificio.

-Ah si, bueno, básicamente yo venia regresando de casa de mis padres, así que baje del taxi y sentí algo raro, ya sabes, esa sensación de que alguien te esta mirando.

-Si, me ha pasado. ¿Y después?

-Bueno, sentí que esa sensación venia detrás de mi, así que gire y al darme la vuelta vi que un chico estaba al otro de la calle. No pude ver bien su cara, solo note que llevaba una chamarra de cuero, pantalones rasgados y tenis _Converse._

-Pudo haber sido un chico cualquiera. ¿No crees?

-Eso pensé yo, pero después comenzó a caminar hacia mi ¡Justo hacia mi! Así que entre rápidamente al edificio.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cerraste muy bien tus puertas cierto?

-Si, lo hice.

-Que bueno. Pudiste haberme llamado ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-No quise molestarte. Además, desapareció inmediatamente. No lo volví a ver mas esa noche. Tampoco en estos días.

-Bueno, aun así ten mucho cuidado Ela. En esta ciudad no solo habitan buenas personas. Si algún día te sucede algo raro no dudes en llamarme.

-¿Volaras hasta al otro lado de la ciudad para ayudarme? Vaya. Abogado de día y superhéroe de noche ¿Quién lo diría? – digo riendo.

-¡Súper abogado al rescate!, con la maravillosa habilidad de aplicar las leyes, hacer justicia y eliminar a los villanos de la ciudad.

-Wow, ¿Cuál es tu arma? ¿El libro del código penal? – digo riendo.

-Efectivamente. En realidad es una identidad secreta, así que espero no lo divulgues.

-No lo haré - digo riendo a mas no poder.

Esto es lo que necesitaba. Un día fuera del trabajo y mi departamento, tener a James conmigo, que me hiciera reír y olvidarme de todo lo demás. Tuve que pedirle una disculpa porque no conteste su mensaje hasta el día siguiente, llegue tan confundida y alterada a casa que lo olvide por completo. James no se molesto y fue muy amable al invitarme a salir nuevamente. Y aquí estamos, juntos, en una tarde de martes comiendo sushi en un restaurante japonés de la ciudad. El _Monster Sushi._

-¿Y que tal tus nuevos pacientes? – pregunta James.

-Pues, muy bien – digo mirando hacia mi plato. En realidad no quiero hablar de esto – Mi jefe me dijo que esta semana me daría mas detalles, pero aun no me informa mucho.

-Ya veo, pero aun así, dijiste que trabajaras con niños ¿Cierto?

-Si. – digo de mala gana.

-Entiendo. Será un reto. Tomando en cuenta como son hoy en día. Sabes que no solo tu jefe confía en ti. Yo también Ela. Se que puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias por confiar en mi James. – le digo sonriendo.

Y de pronto, pone su mano sobre la mía. Su tamaño es relativamente diferente, suave, tersa y siento el calor con el que su palma me abriga. Sus dedos empiezan a juguetear coquetamente con los míos y río.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta el deteniéndose.

-Nada, es solo que me da risa.

-¿Qué te da risa? ¿Esto? – dice jugueteando nuevamente con mis dedos.

-Si, esto. Sonara raro pero, nunca había hecho esto. Me gusta la sensación. Es agradable.

-Para mí también. Tus manos son lindas. Y tus dedos. Pequeños y delgados. De hecho tu mano cabe en la mía ¿Ves? – dice tomando mi mano izquierda y colocándola junto a la suya.

Nos quedamos así, con las manos juntas, unidas por nuestras palmas y nos miramos a los ojos. Puedo verme reflejada en ellos. Yo sonrío y el también. Nuestros dedos se entrelazan, los rostros se acercan a través de la mesa y nos besamos. Como anhelaba que esta experiencia se repitiera. Extrañaba sentir esto de nuevo. Esa calidez, la forma en que juega con mis labios, los une a los suyos y los besa. Es como una danza mágica entre el y yo, una danza que no quiero dejar de bailar.

-Ela, ¿Cómo es que a pesar de estar comiendo sushi tus labios saben delicioso? – dice James riendo.

Estoy de vuelta en casa, son las 11:15 PM y estoy desvistiéndome para darme un baño, ver algo de televisión y después dormir. Ya no me siento tan tensa como antes. Ver a James me ha animado mucho, mejoro mi estado de ánimo y puedo decir que me siento feliz. El es único. Volvió a pagar la cuenta, me trajo a casa y me acompaño esta vez hasta la puerta de mi departamento. No pudimos evitar caer en la tentación y nos besamos nuevamente por varios minutos. Me agrado que nunca me pidiera que lo invitara a pasar. Y que bueno, ya que mi departamento no esta del todo decorado. Un día de estos tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

Dentro de la tina, es como estar en otro mundo. El calor del agua tibia, el aroma del gel de baño, escuchar música clásica y cerrar los ojos por un momento hace maravillas en mi. Estar aquí me hace sentir alejada de todo y de todos. Nada puede tocarme. Nada puede hacerme daño. Ni siquiera Jackie. Estoy en un estado de calma y paz. Pero el relajante momento se ve interrumpido por una serie de extraños ruidos, que aparentemente vienen del techo.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? – digo abriendo los ojos.

Los ruidos continúan, van y vienen extendiéndose por todas partes. De pronto caigo en la cuenta. Vienen del departamento de arriba. Alguien esta ahí. ¿Pero haciendo que exactamente? Presiono el botón de pausa en mi _Ipod_, la música se detiene y me quedo quieta un momento para prestar atención a los sonidos. No es música, ni pisadas, no parece ser que alguien este bailando, pero suena a que están arrastrando o acomodando cosas.

-¿En serio? ¿Justamente a estas horas de la noche? – pregunto mirando al techo.

Una hora después, entro a mi habitación con la pijama puesta, un lindo conjunto color blanco con detalles dorados, que consta de un mini camisón y _culotte_ de _Carine Wilson_. Me subo a la cama y me pongo las gafas para leer, enciendo mi laptop y pongo varias carpetas sobre mi edredón de seda. Son expedientes clínicos que necesito revisar para establecer un diagnostico, tener un punto de partida y elaborar estrategias con las que trabajare con cada paciente. Así es esto. Cada persona es diferente, y aunque tengan la misma problemática, no la viven de la misma manera, por lo tanto, necesitan diferentes formas de ser abordadas.

-Veamos, Daniel Norman, treinta y siete años. Recientemente viudo, su esposa falleció en un accidente automovilístico – digo leyendo en voz alta – Sucedió exactamente un mes y medio atrás. Vaya, es muy reciente. Pobre hombre. Desde entonces, quedo a cargo de sus dos hijos, no tenia buen rendimiento en el trabajo y fue despedido.

Las personas vienen al centro con todo tipo de problemáticas. Algunas son realmente tristes y devastadoras. A veces quisiera tener el poder de aliviar el mal emocional de las personas, desaparecer sus confusiones, aclarar su mente y que encuentren la felicidad que se merecen. Sin embargo, esta es la vida real y cosas así suceden cuando menos te lo esperas. La vida es tan incierta, que cambia en un segundo y tiene repercusiones que pueden ser positivas o terriblemente negativas. No puedo dejar que me afecte tanto, no porque no sienta el dolor de cada individuo, pero tengo un papel que cumplir, y ese, es el de terapeuta. No tendré poderes mágicos, pero si herramientas que pueden ayudar a todas las personas que acuden en busca de ayuda.

-Ok, aparentemente, el señor Norman ira mañana al centro. Le sugeriré traer también a sus hijos para incluirnos en la terapia, pero será por separado. Tal vez Anne pueda ayudarme en esta. Interactuar con niños es su especialidad. Es excelente en eso.

Y de la nada, una serie de ruidos me hacen gritar y brincar de sorpresa. Casi derramo la taza de te que estaba bebiendo sobre mi laptop. Son los mismos ruidos de hace rato. Vienen del techo. ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? ¿Qué no saben que aquí abajo viven personas también? Una vez puedo permitirlo, pero dos y que casi me muera del susto definitivamente no. Tendré que hablar con alguien temprano en la mañana sobre esto. Ya verán.

Al día siguiente, estoy a punto de salir del departamento para irme a trabajar, pero me miro en el espejo por última vez. Me gusta la elección del día de hoy. Blusa blanca de _Topshop_ con un pequeño moño negro de _H&M_, falda tableada negra de _Miu Miu_, zapatillas de tacón alto rojas de _Loubutin_ y un abrigo calientito rojo con botones dorados de _Zara_. Sonrío a mi reflejo, tomo mi bolsa, las llaves, salgo y cierro la puerta. Entro al elevador y en lugar de bajar, subo al piso de arriba. Tengo que descubrir la razón de los ruidos de ayer. Salgo al sexto piso y ubico que el lugar donde provenían los ruidos parece ser del departamento que esta marcado con el numero 320. Respiro y toco el timbre. Espero un momento y nadie responde. Vuelvo a tocar el timbre y nadie abre la puerta. Esta vez toco con el puño.

-¿Hola? Buen día. ¿Hay alguien?

Vuelvo a esperar y nadie aparece.

-Bien, se escaparon por esta vez, pero volveré mas tarde. No se salvaran tan fácilmente.

Doy la media vuelta, entro al elevador y bajo hasta el primer piso. La calle se ve muy tranquila el día de hoy, pero desafortunadamente no veo ningún taxi cerca, así que camino hasta la esquina, que da a una avenida y en el transcurso, paso por lugares muy lindos, entre ellos una florería, una café, algunas tiendas y una panadería. El delicioso aroma del pan recién hecho llena mi nariz. Llego a la esquina y veo que no seré la única esperando el transporte, un chico también esta ahí. Tal vez espera el autobús. Al llegar y situarme a un metro de distancia de el, nota mi presencia, voltea hacia mi y me saluda.

-Buen día – dice.

-Buen día – respondo amablemente.

Es como de 1.80. Delgado, pero noto ciertos músculos en sus brazos. Piel clara, cabello negro, despeinado, cuyos ojos se ven cubiertos por unas gafas _Ray Ban_ color negro. Su nariz es fina, al igual que su boca, y su apariencia es como la de una estrella de rock. Lleva una camiseta blanca y encima una de cuadros negros y rojos. Unos jeans color negro y rasgados se ven enfundados en un par de botas del mismo color. A su espalda, lleva colgada un estuche que parece ser de una guitarra.

No tengo suerte. No viene ningún taxi. El chico de la guitarra al hombro y yo seguimos esperando pero no hablamos. Miro el reloj y comienzo a ponerme ansiosa. No quiero llegar tarde. Nunca lo he hecho y definitivamente esta no será la primera vez. Espero unos minutos y de pronto, a la distancia veo algo. ¡Un taxi! ¡Por fin! Y aparentemente esta vacío. Será mío. Al acercarse estiro la mano para detenerlo, pero veo que el chico también hace lo mismo.

-Disculpa, creo que levante la mano primero. – digo de forma amable.

-Eh no, creo que yo lo hice. – responde el.

-¿De que hablas? Yo tengo tiempo esperando un taxi.

-Que coincidencia, yo también. Y da la casualidad de que yo estaba aquí antes que tú.

El taxi se detiene frente a nosotros pero ninguno de los dos sube.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto.

-Que si yo estaba aquí antes, me corresponde a mí subirme.

-¿Qué? Oye, ¿No crees que deberías ser más considerado y dejarme a mí subir primero?

-¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque eres una chica?

-Pues, si.

-Pues no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Oye, en realidad soy muy gentil y caballeroso créeme, pero no esta vez, tengo prisa.

-Yo también tengo prisa estrella de rock. Además, puede que venga otro taxi detrás. Puedes subir a ese.

-O puede que no – dice el – Puede que no venga ninguno y entonces me lamentare mucho el hecho de quedarme aquí contigo _Barbie_.

-¡Eres un tonto!

-¿Tonto? Wow, tu si que sabes como insultar a alguien. Que mal eh, ¿Tu novio sabe que dices esta clase de palabras? – dice el riendo.

-Eso a ti no te interesa. ¡Necesito llegar a mi trabajo!

-Otra casualidad mas, yo también. ¿Por qué no tomas el autobús? La parada esta a dos cuadras.

-¿Dos cuadras? Estas loco. ¿Por qué no la tomas tú?

-Porque no quiero hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco. No quiero caminar.

-Pues usa el metro.

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, ya me canse de esto, yo me subiré al taxi.

Pero cuando devuelvo la vista, veo que ya no esta. El taxi se ha ido.

-Genial, se ha ido – digo molesta.

-No me digas, que intuitiva eres – dice el.

-¡Rayos! ¿Ya ves lo que hiciste?

-¿Yo? ¿Y por que me culpas a mí?

-Tú tienes la culpa. Toda esa palabrería y discusión. Podría ir camino a mi trabajo. O ya hubiera llegado.

-Si claro, mejor admite que tú también tuviste la culpa. – dice el.

-Claro que no, fuiste tú.

-No, tú fuiste. – dice.

-¡Tu! – respiro hondo por un momento y después digo – Esta bien. Ambos tuvimos la culpa.

-Tienes razón. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta en que momento se fue – dice riendo.

A pesar de estar algo molesta con este chico al que ni siquiera conozco, no puedo evitar reírme ante su comentario.

-Vaya, veo que si sabes reír. Me llamo Alex, Alex White – dice extendiendo su mano.

-Soy Ela, Ela Cóndor – digo estrechándola.

-Ela. Que curioso nombre. ¿Vives aquí cerca?

-Si. En los departamentos que están por esta misma calle.

-¿En serio? Yo acabo de mudarme allí.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo? – pregunto curiosa. Nunca lo había visto antes.

-Ayer por la noche. Durante todo el día estuve haciendo los arreglos, por la tarde me entregaron mis llaves y en la noche estuve acomodando mis cosas.

Un minuto. Creo que después de todo si lo conozco.

-Tu… de casualidad el domingo... No estabas tú…

-¿Enfrente? ¿Al otro lado de la calle? Si era yo. Un momento. ¿Tu eres la chica que bajo del taxi?

-Si, era yo.

-Vaya. Recuerdo haber pensado "Esa chica se ve muy linda" – dice sonriendo.

-No me digas. ¿Por eso fue que comenzaste a seguirme después de que me viste?

-Bueno, no era mi intención. Comprendí que vivías ahí y solo quería pedirte información sobre los departamentos en venta o renta.

-Ohhh.

-Si, pero vi que corriste y entendí que te asustaste. Te pido una disculpa, no fue mi intención.

-Esta bien, además, yo también tuve algo de culpa, no debí haber corrido de esa forma.

-Oh no, hiciste lo correcto. En esta ciudad viven personas muy extrañas. Nunca ahí que fiarse de nadie.

-Si algo así me dijo un amigo. En fin, ¿A que departamento te mudaste?

-320. En el sexto piso.

-Ahhhh. ¿Así que eras tu el que estaba haciendo ruido toda la noche?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Vivo justamente debajo de ti. 315, en el quinto piso.

-Oh rayos, nuevamente te pido una disculpa. No me di cuenta de cuanto ruido hacia. Seguramente no pudiste dormir bien.

-Esta bien, no hay problema.

-No, en verdad me siento muy mal. Primero te asusto y después no te dejo dormir. No puedo dejar una mala impresión como nuevo vecino. Déjame compensarte. Oh mira – dice volteando hacia su izquierda – Aquí viene un taxi. Este será solo para ti.

Levanta su mano y el taxista se orilla hacia la izquierda, justo en frente de nosotros.

-Listo, puedes subir.

Alex se aproxima al taxi y abre la puerta por mí.

- Y yo diría que rápido antes de que se te haga mas tarde – dice sonriendo.

-Gracias, que amable de tu parte – pongo un pie dentro cuando una idea cruza mi cabeza – Aunque sabes, este taxi fue diseñado para mas de una persona. Hay suficiente espacio, podemos ir los dos. ¿Qué dices nuevo vecino? – digo sonriendo.

20 minutos después llego al centro comunitario y entro por la puerta principal a toda prisa, saludo con un simple "Hola" a quien me encuentro en el camino, subo por el elevador hasta el tercer piso, salgo y el sonido de mis tacones se escucha por todo el pasillo. Afortunadamente no hay nadie, así que, sigilosamente, trato de caminar lo mas silenciosamente posible para que nadie se de cuenta de mi llegada tardía. Voy dando pasitos pequeños hasta llegar a la puerta de mi consultorio, giro la manija, abro la puerta, entro y veo a Anne sentada en mi silla. Casi me da un infarto.

-¡Ela! – dice Anne sorprendida – Estaba por llamar a tu celular. Creí que no vendrías.

-Lo siento Anne, es que no encontraba un taxi – digo colgando mi abrigo en el perchero.

-Típico de Nueva York – dice Anne.

-Si, y para colmo ese tal Alex – digo desplomando en la silla. – De no ser por el hubiera llegado a tiempo.

-Alex – dice Anne – Claro. ¿Y quien es Alex?- pregunta con una mirada de confusión.

-Ah, es un chico que conocí hoy. Resulta ser que es mi nuevo vecino.

-Ok, conociste a Alex, y llegaste tarde ¿Por qué?...

-Los dos vimos un taxi al mismo tiempo. Bueno, en realidad creo que yo lo vi antes, pero la cosa es que no me dejo subirme a mí.

-¿Por un taxi? Ela, ¿Es en serio? Actúas como una princesa.

-¡No soy una princesa! Solo creo que el debió ser mas caballeroso.

-Vamos Ela, ¡Despierta! Estamos en el año 2012. Vivimos en Nueva York. Los príncipes azules ya no existen. Los chicos caballerosos han sido una de esas especies que se ha extinguido. Una nueva generación de hombres ha nacido.

-¿Y cual es esa nueva generación? – pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno, es una generación distinta y poco atractiva. Llena de ego maniáticos y metrosexuales – dice ella riendo.

-Estas loca – digo riendo – Aunque hay excepciones a la regla.

-Oh claro, James. Por cierto, ¿Que tal te fue con el ayer? – pregunta Anne, justo cuando alguien toca la puerta.

-Adelante – digo.

La puerta se abre y se asoma la cara de un hombre. Creo que es el señor Norman.

-¿Puedo pasar? – dice con una voz débil.

-Claro, pase por favor. Anne te veo luego si, quiero comentarte algo importante.

-Si, por supuesto, te veo mas tarde. Adiós. Compermiso señor – dice Anne al pasar por su lado y salir por la puerta.

-Si, pase, pase.

-Tome asiento por favor. – digo indicándole el lugar.

-Gracias señorita.

Guardo mi bolsa _Balenciaga_ en un cajón del escritorio, saco el celular y lo pongo en silencio. Tomo el expediente del señor Norman y lo llevo conmigo a tomar lugar en la silla que se encuentra frente al sillón grande, especial para los pacientes que vienen a verme. Me pongo cómoda y comenzamos a conversar.

-Buen día señor Norman, sea bienvenido. ¿Como esta hoy? – pregunto.

-Bien – dice el.

-Yo soy Ela, estaré trabajando con usted estos meses, es un placer - digo extendiendo la mano.

-Igualmente – dice el y la estrecha.

-Muy bien. Siéntase lo mas cómodo posible en el sillón. Antes que nada, quiero decir que lamento mucho la muerte de su esposa. Se que fue reciente. ¿Es por eso que usted esta aquí?

-Así es. Además de otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Es que, todo ha empeorado. No tengo empleo. Me siento muy deprimido y no logro hacer que nada me salga bien.

-Entiendo.

-Y mis hijos – y de pronto el señor Norman comienza a llorar - ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir adelante con mis hijos? ¿Sin ella?

-Tenga señor – digo extendiéndole una caja de pañuelos – Dígame, en su funeral, ¿Usted tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse? ¿Pudo decirle algo?

-Si. Le dije tantas cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Que la amo. Que siempre la amaría sin importar nada. Lo mucho que me dolerá seguir sin ella día a día. Y le prometí algo. Que nuestros hijos estarían bien y nunca les faltaría nada.

-Eso es algo bueno señor Norman. Es una linda forma de despedirse.

-No puedo despedirme. No puedo evitar llegar a casa, sentir nostalgia y tristeza. Es muy difícil estar en nuestro cuarto. Mirar sus cosas, pensar en ella y en lo mucho que la necesito. Es muy doloroso.

El señor Norman esta muy afligido. Llora y dice cosas como "Porque te fuiste" "Te extraño tanto". Dejo que lo haga por un momento y después continuo.

-El porque no siempre es claro señor Norman. Personalmente, yo creo que este tipo de situaciones no se superan. No se puede olvidar la ausencia de un ser tan importante. Sin embargo, creo que podemos hacernos a la idea y aceptar la ausencia física. En eso vamos a enfocarnos.

-No se si pueda hacerlo. No puedo. ¿Cómo aceptar que mi esposa se ha ido y nunca volverá? ¿Qué tengo que ser fuerte? ¿Por qué todos dicen que ahora esta en un lugar mejor? No hay mejor lugar que conmigo y nuestros hijos. La quiero de vuelta señorita, no puedo ser fuerte.

-Lo entiendo señor Norman. Para las demás personas es muy fácil decir ese tipo de comentarios, pero quiero que usted sepa algo muy importante. En este momento, usted tiene todo el derecho de llorar, de sentir enojo, tristeza y mucho dolor. Después de todo era su esposa. Su compañera y mejor amiga.

-Tengo a mis dos hijos a cargo. Se que tengo que salir adelante por ellos. Se que tengo que hacerlo, pero no encuentro la forma.

-Vamos a encontrarla juntos, ya vera. Por cierto, ¿Cómo están sus hijos? ¿Cómo lo han tomado?

-Su abuela hablo con ellos. Les dijo que su madre se ha convertido ahora en un ángel que cuidara de ellos todo el tiempo.

-Sus hijos tiene años ¿Cierto? - digo revisando el expediente.

-Así es señorita.

-La abuela ha hecho bien señor Norman. Les ha hablado a sus nietos con la verdad y ha manejado esta situación con algo de imaginación y fantasía.

-Disculpe, pero no entiendo – dice el señor Norman.

-Vera, a la edad de sus hijos, es más sencillo explicar ciertas cosas. Como, de donde vienen los niños o en este caso la muerte. Están en una etapa en la que aun creen en cuentos de hadas y fantasía. Para ellos es más fácil creer que ahora su madre es un ángel. De esta forma siempre sabrán que, aunque la presencia física no este con ellos, la espiritual los acompañara cuando ellos más la necesiten.

-Entiendo.

-Sabe, me gustaría incluirlos en la terapia. Afortunadamente, tenemos espacio para ellos aquí con nosotros. Yo no trabajare con ellos porque…. Mis pacientes, yo, digo, mi lista de pacientes esta algo saturada. Pero la persona que vio salir de aquí hace un momento, es la psicóloga Anne, ella esta capacitada al cien por ciento. Créame, estarán en buenas manos.

-Muchas gracias señorita, de verdad que no tengo como pagárselo.

-No hay necesidad de pagarme. Usted no me debe nada. Al contrario. Me alegra saber que tiene determinación para salir adelante.

-Voy a salir adelante señorita. Por mis hijos.

-Y por su esposa también. Es lo que hubiese querido.

Tiempo después, una hora y media exactamente, me despido del señor Norman y sale del consultorio. Me siento un poco abrumada. Siempre es así después de trabajar con pacientes cuyas situaciones me llegan directamente. Sin embargo, se que debo adoptar un papel, mantener un orden y estructura. Voy al escritorio, abro el cajón, mi bolsa y tomo el celular, para ver que tengo un nuevo mensaje. ¡Es de James!

"_Pensando en la chica mas linda de todo Nueva York."_

Tecleo lo más rápido posible para mandarle mi respuesta.

"_Señor Sullivan. ¿No cree usted que es un poco temprano para comenzar a coquetear conmigo? Ela._

"_Señorita Cóndor. Agradezco su respuesta. En mi opinión, nunca es demasiado temprano o tarde para hacerle saber lo bella que usted es. ¿Se encuentra ocupada en este momento?_

"_Por supuesto. Una chica tiene que trabajar para sobrevivir"_

"_Y eso es algo verdaderamente admirable en usted señorita Cóndor. Tal vez suene atrevida mi propuesta, pero, ¿Le gustaría ir al cine conmigo este fin de semana?"_

"_!Vaya atrevimiento señor Sullivan! Sin embargo, he de decir que me fascina. Cuente conmigo"_

"_¿Le parece el sábado a las 6 PM?_

"_Tenemos un trato ;)"_

Se envía el mensaje y quedo sola en la oficina. Miro en mi muñeca el reloj dorado _Cartier_ que llevo puesto y veo que ya casi es hora de almorzar. Me pregunto si Anne estará ocupada. Tengo que hablar con ella y convencerla de que acepte trabajar con los hijos del señor Norman. De seguro me preguntara por que yo no quiero. Mejor dicho, porque yo no puedo. Veamos, ¿Que excusa inventar? De pronto una voz llega a mi cabeza.

_Podrías decirle la verdad._

Supongo que podría hacerlo, así me evitaría tantos problemas.

_Si claro, al contrario, te meterías en más problemas._

_Es mejor ser honesta que vivir una mentira._

_Tonterías, si dices la verdad, perderás la amistad de Anne, tu empleo y tu reputación se vera arruinada. ¿Qué dirían tus padres? Los decepcionarías. Seguro te quitan todo. El departamento, las tarjetas de crédito, el guardarropa. ¿De verdad quieres eso?_

-No, no quiero – digo para mi misma.

Ok, tendré que inventar una excusa. Soy alérgica a los niños. Pésima idea. Que tengo la lista de pacientes llena. Bien. Que no puedo trabajar con ellos al mismo tiempo porque intervendría en el proceso individual de cada uno. Muy bien. Decidida, salgo del consultorio y camino por el pasillo para encontrarme con el consultorio de Anne. La puerta esta cerrada. Tal vez este con un paciente. ¿De que estarán hablando? Decido pegar la oreja izquierda a la puerta. No escucho nada.

-¿Que haces ahí Ela? – dice de pronto Anne por mi espalda.

-¡Dios mío Anne! Me asustaste.

-Era mi intención – dice riendo.

-Perdona, es que, quería saber si estabas con un paciente, no quería interrumpir así que yo...

-Esta bien, se acaba de ir, la acompañe hasta la puerta.

-Oh que bien.

-Si, ¿Quieres desayunar? Muero de hambre.

-Si claro, vamos. ¿A la cafetería de enfrente? – Pregunto dudosa – Podríamos ir a un mejor lugar, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿A la cafetería de enfrente? ¿Estas loca Cóndor? ¿Con una anfitriona amargada y comida insípida por dos dólares? Hecho, vamos.

-James y yo estuvimos charlando por mensajes de texto hace un momento – digo mientras me llevo un bocado de comida a la boca.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que paso?

-Quedamos para ir al cine este fin de semana. – digo pasando la comida.

-Suena a un buen plan.

-Si, lo es. No me imagino haciendo otra cosa más que estar con James este sábado.

-Se han acercado mucho últimamente ¿Verdad? – dice Anne tomando de su café.

-La verdad si, no puedo evitar sonreír si se de el, si lo veo, si estoy con el o…si me besa.

-¡Tenemos una chica enamorada en la casa señora y señores! – dice Anne en voz alta.

-¡Señorita, baje la voz por favor! – dice la señora Roberts, la dueña y anfitriona del lugar.

-Lo siento señora Roberts – dice Anne.

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita Roberts para usted muchacha irrespetuosa!

-Lo siento señorita Roberts – dice Anne con voz infantil y girando los ojos como señal de indiferencia – No te rías Ela.

-No me estoy riendo, de verdad – digo mientras muerdo mi labio para contener las ganas de soltar una enorme carcajada.

-En fin, volviendo al tema. ¿Tu crees que James te proponga pronto salir como novios oficialmente?

-Tal vez – digo esperanzada – Las cosas han ido de maravilla entre los dos. Creo que nada podría arruinarlo.

-Vaya, enamorarse. Aun recuerdo esos tiempos, la alegría, la emoción de…

-¿De verdad? Digo interrumpiendo - Pues tal vez ya sea tiempo de que tu…

-¡Ey! Recuerda lo que hablamos – dice Anne levantando el tenedor con la mano apuntando hacia mi – Nada de citas o novios. No por ahora.

-Ok, ok, no diré nada mas al respecto – Ahora por favor baja el arma.

-Bien. – dice ella riendo.

-Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas al hombre que entro hace rato al consultorio?

-¿El de la mirada triste? Si. ¿Que hay con el?

-Esta en duelo, su esposa falleció.

-Vaya, que pena.

-Si, lo peor es que tiene dos hijos pequeños. Ellos están pasando por lo mismo.

-Aja.

-Y, bueno, quería saber si, bueno si tu…

-¿Que cosa?

-Es que no se si quieras pero…

-No lo sabrás si no me lo dices, anda, solo suéltalo.

-Ok – tomo un respiro y digo – Quiero pedirte ayuda. ¿Crees que puedas trabajar con los niños? Yo de verdad quisiera, pero mi agenda de pacientes esta llena. Además, no considero que sea bueno trabajar con el padre y los hijos al mismo tiempo ya que…

-Podría interferir con el proceso individual de cada miembro, entiendo. Claro, puedo hacerlo. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta trabajar con niños.

Y quedo con la boca abierta de lo fácil que fue. Me sorprende el alcance que pueden tener en ocasiones mis ideas y excusas.

-¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias Anne te debo una.

-Por supuesto. Lo tendré anotado en mi lista de personas que me deben favores. – dice riendo.

Llego a mi departamento y abro la puerta. Enciendo la luz de la sala y encuentro un silencio que llena todo el espacio. No hay nadie que me reciba. Extraño eso. Encontrar a mi madre en la cocina y a mi padre en la sala, que ambos me den un enorme abrazo y cenemos todos juntos en el comedor. Mi mente no funciona muy bien este momento. Estoy agotada. Casi 10 pacientes en un día. Y la verdad es que solo quiero darme un baño, comer algo y dormir.

Después de estar en la tina, termino de ponerme la pijama cuando escucho que alguien toca la puerta. ¿Quién será a esta hora? Sea quien sea, no puedo permitir que me vean así. Me pongo unos jeans, un cardigan y camino hasta la puerta para mirar quien es. Me sorprendo al ver que es Alex. Cuando íbamos juntos en el taxi, tuve la oportunidad de charlar y conocerlo un poco más. El es de Chicago, sus padres viven ahí pero después de graduarse en la universidad, decidió venir a Nueva York a seguir su pasión por la música. La idea les desagrada a sus padres, pero el solo quiere vivir su independencia. En eso nos parecemos.

-Hola Alex – digo al abrir la puerta.

-Hola Ela, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Disculpa que te moleste, pero quería saber si podrías prestarme tu teléfono. Aun no me han hecho la instalación eléctrica. Llamaría de mi celular pero se descargo y no encuentro el cargador entre tantas cosas – dice riendo.

-Vaya, que vecino tan despistado – digo riendo – Claro, adelante, pasa.

-Gracias.

Alex entra y noto que su mirada va de un lado a otro, recorriendo toda la habitación.

-¿Que pasa? – pregunto curiosa.

-Nada, es solo que, tu sala es muy interesante – dice el.

-¿En que sentido lo dices? Noto algo de ironía y sarcasmo en tu voz.

-No me malinterpretes, es solo que, una chica como tu, bueno, pensé que este lugar estaría mas decorado.

-Vaya, eso quisiera. Pero en realidad no tengo el suficiente tiempo para eso todavía.

-¿Ni un día?

-Oye, esto no llevaría un día. Yo creo que semanas. Quiero que quede perfecto.

-Si tu lo dices – dice el.

-¿Quieres que te preste el teléfono si o no? – digo de forma seria.

-Si, claro.

-Bien – digo tomándolo – Aquí esta.

-Gracias. – dice el y comienza a marcar.

Yo entro a la cocina. Quiero prepararme un café. Tomo la cafetera y comienzo a calentar el agua. Decido que tomare un capuchino y busco el pequeño sobre en un estante de la alacena. Escucho la voz de Alex en la sala, pero me distrae cuando comienza a elevarla. Suena alterado. Salgo de la cocina y me escondo detrás de la pared para escuchar un poco de lo que dice.

-No es mi teléfono. Es de alguien más. De una vecina mama. No, estoy bien, de verdad. El lugar es agradable. ¿Porque insistes en eso? Si claro, pero es lo que papa y tú quieren, no yo. No quiero ser como el y tu lo sabes. Quiero vivir mi propia vida.

Así que esta hablando con sus padres. Me acercare un poco más para escuchar mejor.

-Mama, por favor entiende. Si. Lo se. Se las consecuencias. Aprenderé de mis errores. Si, y aceptare lo que venga. Si. No. Lo haré. Algún día. Ya veras. De alguna forma u otra, haré que los dos se sientan orgullosos de mí. Yo también los quiero. Saludos. Adiós.

Cuelga y voltea hacia donde se supone que estoy escondida y me ve.

-¿Ela?

-¡Oh perdón!

Del susto quiero dar la vuelta lo más rápido posible pero termino golpeándome de cara contra la pared.

-¡Auch! – digo tocándome la nariz.

-¿Estas bien Ela? – me pregunta Alex.

-No se, creo que si. Me duele la nariz.

-Déjame revisarte – dice el y toma mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos se fijan en mi nariz, pero los míos van directamente a los suyos. No había notado de qué color eran, porque en la mañana llevaba gafas puestas. Pero ahora puedo verlos claramente. Son de un café oscuro, como la madera y sus pestañas son largas y tupidas.

-Pues parece que no te quebraste la nariz. Solo fue el golpe. – dice soltándome.

-¿Qué? Ah si, que bueno – digo yo - Lo siento Alex, es que yo quería…

-¿Espiarme? ¿Saber con quien hablaba?

-Pff, si claro, como si de verdad me interesara – digo poniendo algo de hielo en una pequeña toalla y aplicándola en mi nariz.

-Gracias por dejarme usar tu teléfono – dice riendo.

-De nada.

-¿Preparas café? – pregunta Alex.

-Si. ¿Cómo sabes?

-El sonido de la cafetera. El agua ha de estar hirviendo demasiado.

-¡Oh rayos! Es verdad – digo entrando de prisa a la cocina.

-Listo, ya la apague – digo volviendo a la sala - Por cierto, ¿No quieres una taza? Puede ayudarte ya que te ves algo… alterado.

Alex me mira directamente a los ojos y se queda quieto por un segundo. Presiento que va decir que no y se ira, o que se pondrá a llorar, pero en lugar de eso, su boca se convierte una sonrisa y rie.

-Si, porque no, me vendría bien un café.

-Perfecto, siéntate, ahora te lo traigo.

Un rato más, estoy de vuelta en la sala con una pequeña bandeja, dos tazas, leche, cucharas y azúcar en ella.

-Bandeja de plata, muy linda – dice Alex.

-Gracias – digo poniéndola en la pequeña mesa frente al televisor – Regalo de mis padres al mudarme.

-¿Hace cuanto que vives aquí? – pregunta Alex tomando su taza.

-No mucho, unos cuantos meses. Creo que puedes darte cuenta por la maravillosa decoración que tengo en las paredes – digo riendo.

-Oh si, es ejemplar. Para que necesitar un decorador cuando puedes hacerlo tu sola– dice riendo también.

-Oye, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que paso?

-¿Hablar sobre lo que paso? ¿Que eres, psicóloga?

-Da la casualidad que si – digo bebiendo de mi taza – Pero no pretendo psicoanalizarte, como toda la gente cree que hacemos con quien tenemos en frente. Te lo digo más bien como vecina. Y amiga.

-Ahhhh, ya entiendo. Psicóloga. Ahora veo porque eres tan educada y recatada.

-¡Oye! No soy así porque sea psicóloga, soy así porque he decidido serlo.

-Ok, ok esta bien. Yo solo bromeaba.

-Ya lo se. Entonces, ¿Hay problemas entre tu mama y tu?

-No solo entre mi madre y yo, también entre mi padre.

-¿Porque? – digo sosteniendo la compresa de hielo contra mi nariz.

-Porque mi plan de vida es muy diferente al suyo.

-Ya entiendo. El quiere algo para ti que tu consideras no concuerda con tus metas.

-Exacto. Estudie la universidad solo porque ellos querían. Prácticamente me obligaron.

-¿En serio? ¿Y como soportaste todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo lograste estudiar y graduarte de una carrera que no querías?

-Tenia que hacerlo. Solo así podía ser libre.

-¿Libre?

-Si. Libre para hacer lo que yo quiero en realidad. Música.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué opinan al respecto?

-Bueno, ellos no están contentos obviamente. Ya te darás una idea. Quieren que tenga un empleo real – dice haciendo unas comillas con los dedos al aire – Pero no es lo que yo deseo. Solo quiero hacer música. Que les guste a las personas. Que disfruten con ella. Y si puedo inspirar a otros en el camino pues que mejor.

-Vaya, eso es genial. – digo sorprendida. – Siempre admiro a las personas que buscan ser una imagen positiva para los demás. Tú eres uno de ellos Alex.

-Gracias. Estoy consciente de la realidad, créeme. Se que en un principio, este negocio no paga millones, pero al menos lo suficiente para vivir decentemente. Ahora mismo tengo uno que otro empleo en bares y otros lugares de la ciudad.

-Claro, así es como se empieza. Lo importante es que ya tienes empezado el camino que construirás de ahora en adelante. Tienes que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se te presente, así te iras dando a conocer y podrás expandir tus horizontes. Muchas presentaciones, abrir para algún artista o tu disco. Llegar hasta donde tú quieras. El cielo es el límite.

-Vaya Ela. Tienes la boca llena de razón. – dice riendo.

-Ya me lo han dicho otras veces – digo guiñando un ojo.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿No has pensado hacer algo con todo esto? Dice mirando alrededor.

-Oh si, lo haré, algún día, muy pronto.

-Bueno, te debo una por prestarme tu teléfono y el café, así que, el día en que decidas que harás con tu decoración, avísame si necesitas ayuda. Te dejare mi dirección por si acaso – dice riendo.

-Creo que se como encontrarte – digo.

-Muy bien. No te molesto mas, me iré ahora – dice levantándose.

-Si, esta bien. – digo yo haciendo lo mismo y dirigiéndome a la puerta para abrirla.

-Tu café es delicioso – dice el.

-Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.

-Mucho. Y por cierto, gracias por la conversación. Fue muy agradable. – dice sonriendo.

-De nada vecino.

-Cuídate esa linda nariz – dice tocándola con su dedo índice - Buenas noches Ela.

-Buenas noches Alex.

Cierro la puerta y veo por la mirilla mientras el se aleja. Recojo las tazas y las llevo a la cocina para lavarlas y poner todo de vuelta en su lugar. Me siento feliz y tranquila. Es agradable el sentimiento que deja una buena conversación. Apago todas las luces y entro a mi habitación.

Me quito el cardigan, los jeans y me quedo en pijama, quito el cobertor de la cama y entro en ella. Me acomodo para poder dormir. Amo la sensación que solo mi propia cama puede darme. Es agradable y se siente bien.

Alex ha sido muy valiente al enfrentarse a sus padres de esta forma. Me siento afortunada de que los míos nunca me hayan obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera. El esta trabajando duro para cumplir su sueño y es lo que importa. Creo que es un gran chico. ¿Y si en el futuro se convierte en una gran estrella de rock? ¡Wow! Podré decir que yo fui de las personas que lo conoció antes de la fama. Podrían entrevistarme para algún documental sobre su vida. Yo podría decir _"Si, el vivía justo arriba de mi departamento y en una ocasión, le preste mi teléfono y tomamos una taza de café_" Río sola con mi ocurrencia. Y otro pensamiento cruza mi mente como un rayo. _¿Tendrá novia_? Un segundo, ¿Que? ¿Porque se me ocurrió pensar en eso? Da igual. Además, yo creo que si tiene novia. Es lindo, sabe cantar y tocar la guitarra, es casi un rockstar así que ha de tener a cientos de chicas de donde escoger. Seguro la tiene.

Dos días después, por la mañana, estoy de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo en mi closet, contemplando el atuendo que elegí para el día de hoy. Camiseta gris de _Guess_, chamarra verde estilo militar de _Bebe_, pantalones café ajustados de _Armani Exchange_ y unas zapatillas doradas de _Gucci_. Me pongo un collar con pedrería de _Swarovski_ y mis gafas _Louis Vuitton_. Me gusta como se ve todo junto. Tomo mis cosas, salgo del departamento y cierro la puerta. Abajo, en la calle, miro alrededor por si me encuentro a Alex. Incluso camino hasta la avenida pero no lo veo. Veo venir un taxi, lo detengo y subo en el.

-Buen día, al centro comunitario de Nueva York, en la calle 20.

-Muy bien – dice el chofer y avanzamos.

Saco mi _Ipod_ del bolso, me pongo los auriculares y entro a la biblioteca de música. _1000 Ships _de _Rachel Platten_ comienza a sonar y me pierdo en el sonido y melodía. Por fin es viernes. No puedo esperar a que llegue el día de mañana para salir con James. Aun no se que película veremos, pero se me ocurre una de terror o comedia. Tiempo después, llego al edificio del centro comunitario y hago la rutina de siempre. Entrar, mostrar mi identificación, marcar mi horario de llegada, subir por el elevador hasta el tercer piso y entrar a mi consultorio. Hoy tengo menos pacientes agendados, lo cual me alegra bastante. Podré salir temprano, relajarme y dormir a buena hora.

-Ela, buen día.

-Señor Wallace, buen día. – digo sorprendida. ¿Qué hace afuera de mi consultorio?

-La estaba esperando, ¿Puede venir conmigo a mi oficina por favor?

-¿A su oficina? ¿Ahora? – pregunto alarmada.

-Si, quisiera hablar un momento con usted si no le importa.

-No, para nada.

-Muy bien, sígame.

Camino detrás de el y me siento alterada. Esto no me gusta. No me gusta nada. Me siento como una niña que ha hecho una travesura y ha sido mandada a la oficina del director. Donde le espera un buen regaño. O peor, la expulsión. Mi mente comienza a generar preguntas, ideas y teorías sobre el porque quiere hablar conmigo el señor Wallace. ¿Me dará un aumento? Eso quisiera. ¿Hice algo mal? No creo, llevo un excelente control de mis pacientes. ¿Me llamara la atención por haber llegado tarde ayer? Tal vez. Ni siquiera marque mi hora de llegada. O, sabe que intercambie pacientes con Anne. ¡Oh no! Estaré perdida. ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo explicar que le pedí a Anne trabajar con los dos niños? Más vale que tenga una mejor excusa en mente, en caso de que el señor Wallace quiera sacar el tema. Pasamos por la oficina de Anne, cuya puerta esta abierta, me ve y me mira con cara de _¿Qué pasa?_ Y yo me encojo de hombros y muevo la cabeza a modo de _"No se"._ Al final del corredor, el señor Wallace se detiene y abre la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante por favor.

-Gracias.

-Tome asiento.

Tomo una de las sillas de maderas, la retiro del escritorio y me siento. Había olvidado lo cómodas que son las sillas de la oficina del señor Wallace. Solo he estado aquí dos veces. La primera, cuando me presente para postularme el empleo. La segunda, cuando lo obtuve y me dio la bienvenida, me explico los procedimientos con los que trabajaría y me presento a todos. Pero creo que esta vez será diferente y no tendrá nada que ver con las veces anteriores. Mi cuerpo esta firme y tenso.

-Bien, para no quitarle su tiempo, yo solo quería decirle que…

-¡No fue mi culpa! – digo apresuradamente.

-¿Qué? – dice el señor Wallace.

-No fue mi culpa de verdad, no encontraba un taxi y cuando llegue subí de prisa y se me olvido checar mi entrada, por favor discúlpeme señor Wallace.

-¿De que esta hablando señorita Cóndor?

-Pues, del día miércoles, mi llegada tarde. ¿De eso quería hablar conmigo no?

-Pues, la verdad no – dice el señor Wallace – Pero que bueno que lo menciona, para hacer algo al respecto.

-¡No me despida! Será la primera y ultima vez que suceda, lo prometo – digo exaltada.

-Señorita Cóndor, relajase, no voy a despedirla – dice riendo- Solamente arreglare eso para notificar y constatar que usted si se presento a trabajar. ¿Le parece bien?

-Si.

-¿Eso la tranquiliza?

-Si. Mucho. Como no tiene idea – digo sonriendo.

-Muy bien. Ahora, pasando el tema que quiero tratar con usted. ¿Recuerda la pequeña conversación que tuvimos usted y yo en casa de sus padres?

-Si claro, usted me dijo que aumentaría mi cantidad de pacientes. Le estoy muy agradecida, todo esta marchando a la perfección.

-Y me consta. Sin embargo, recuerdo haberle mencionado también, que entre esos nuevos pacientes habría unos muy especiales.

-¿Especiales?

-Niños – dice el señor Wallace mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Oh si, niños.

-Así es. Y por eso esta usted hoy aquí. Tengo algo para usted.

El señor Wallace abre un cajón de su escritorio, busca una carpeta entre las muchas que tiene organizadas, sus dedos pasan de una a otra y mi corazón palpita fuerte. ¿Trabajar con niños? Creo que había quedado claro que yo no quiero hacerlo. No por nada intercambie a los niños con Anne, que por cierto, me alegra que el señor Wallace no se haya dado cuenta. Pero aun así, de esta no me salva nada ni nadie. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Ah, aquí esta – dice sacando una carpeta color beige y entregándomela – Aquí tiene, el expediente de su nuevo paciente. Le recomiendo leerlo con cuidado, de preferencia en su consultorio.

-Ok – digo.

-Es todo, puede retirase.

-Ok – vuelvo a decir.

-Que tenga un buen día – dice sonriendo

-G-gracias señor Wallace.

Me levanto de la silla con la carpeta entre mis manos, reposando en mi pecho. Puedo sentir mi corazón latir fuertemente. Quisiera hablar con Anne, pero la puerta de su consultorio esta cerrada, lo que significa que esta con un paciente. Camino rápidamente hasta el mío y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Dejo mis cosas en el perchero y tomo asiento detrás de mi escritorio. Abro el expediente como si fuese una carta que había estado esperando mucho tiempo ansiosamente. Solo que esta vez, la ansiedad no es positiva.

Mis dedos se fijan en la fotografía. Es un niño lindo y hasta cierto punto normal. Después en su nombre. Elliot Reeves. Y en su edad. 8 años. Oh no. ¿Como se supone que voy a manejar a un mocoso de ocho años? De seguro estará corriendo de aquí para haya, brincando por todas partes y sin quedarse quieto. Ya me imagino lo peor. ¿En que rayos me metí? No puedo creerlo. ¿Cuál será su problemática? De seguro ha de tener problemas en la escuela. Hiperactividad, déficit de atención, agresión, que se yo.

-Muy bien Elliot, vamos a ver porque estarás aquí.

Mis dedos comienzan a recorrer la hoja membretada con el logo del centro comunitario, paso sus datos básicos como su nombre, edad, dirección, teléfono, nombre de los padres y demás cosas hasta llegar a la causa del problema, cuando un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, la piel de mis brazos y nuca se eriza y siento que un frío anormal me envuelve.

-No, no puede ser, creo que leí mal – digo algo confundida y vuelvo a leer.

De nuevo, fijo mi mirada en la línea y escritura. Es correcto lo que veo. Elliot no esta aquí por ser hiperactivo. Tampoco por mala conducta en la escuela o agresividad con sus compañeros. El señor Wallace tenía razón, este es un caso muy especial. Elliot esta aquí por abuso sexual.


End file.
